Love Me
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: He watched as his grandpa fall to his knees and began to cry. Every tears that the old man has ever held back, came pouring out. What does a fifteen-year-old boy do in a situation like this? How does a kid tell an adult that everything was going to be okay? One-Shot


**This oneshot was inspired by the song **_Love Me_ **by Collin Raye.**

**Declaimer: I do not The Powerpuff Girls**

* * *

A young teen walked out into the silent night. Looking around, his eyes scanned the area before stopping on a figure sitting down on a bench. Closing his eyes, Alex took in a deep breath and slowly released. He could do this, he just needed to relax.

Reopening his eyes, he walked over towards the isolated figure. As he sat down, he studied the profile of the elderly man next to him. No longer did the man seem head strong and carefree but now he seemed lost and unsure as a child. The man was rapidly blinking his eyes as tears were threatening to fall while he watched the night sky. Not a single cloud blocked the stars from shining. Alex thought he could reach up and grab it; it truly was a beautiful night.

Oh, the irony he found himself in.

"It's funny really. This night reminds me of the day your Grandma ran away with me." Alex's Grandpa chuckled a dry and sorrowful laugh as he reached for a pocket in the inside of his jacket. The old hands pulled out a piece of paper that started turning a dull yellow from its old age. Carefully unfolding it, he gave it to his grandson.

Alex was surprise when he saw the date. It was a little over fifty years old and the fact his grandpa still had it, meant how important it was to him. Alex looked at his grandpa, wondering what this note had to do with his grandparents. He always wanted to hear their story on how they met.

Again, it was such cruel irony for Alex to find out on this day of all days.

His grandfather looked at him, giving him a force smile before looking away. His eyes took on a faraway look as he began to tell his tale. Almost as if the man was reliving the memory.

...***...

_The year was 1923, a young man dressed in nothing back black, walked down the sandy streets. His hands were in his pockets as he walked towards his destination. He didn't want to go but his girlfriend had manage to convince him, no matter how much of a bad idea he knew this was and for a good reason_

_He was the town's bad boy, never following rules and she, she was the town's sweetheart. How someone like her, could love someone like him, he'll never know. Maybe he wouldn't worry so much if it wasn't for one thing, she was the daughter of the Mayor._

_Walking up to the door, he raised his hand but stopped. Maybe he should just turn around and walk away. Then again, he was already here. Sighing he knocked while praying the Mayor didn't answer. A thankful smile appeared on his face when the love of his life answered with all her glory._

"_I'm glad that you came. Are you ready to meet Daddy?"_

"_Does it look like I have a choice?"_

_She giggled at his response as she pulled him inside and closed the door. Grabbing his hand with both of her hands, she looked him in the eye, giving him a small grin before talking them into the waiting room._

_...***..._

Alex didn't say a word as he listened.

When his grandfather told him how the Mayor forbid them to see each other ever again, he saw how the old man's eyes darken but brighten on the next part. "But that didn't stop us."

...***...

_Walking through the forest, he couldn't believe how happy he was. She agreed to run away with him! The sun was setting and as soon as they enter the first town they came to, he'll make her his wife._

_The thought made him smile._

_Never again would he be alone. He'll change and become the man she derived. All that disappeared when he came to their meeting place and saw she wasn't there._

_Walking closer to the tree, he saw a letter nailed to it. Pulling the letter off, his hand began to shake as he began to open it. His heart was already breaking in two, as he feared the worse before reading. He felt like crying but he fought them back as his eyes scanned the note._

_...***..._

Who would have thought that his grandparents were like Romeo and Juliet? Their love forbidden but they went against the odds. They really were like star cross lovers. When his grandfather stopped, Alex took this as a cue to read the letter his grandmother wrote. Turning his face, Alex scanned the note.

_My Love,_

_If you are reading this, do not worry. I am held back by some chores and I'll be there soon. I don't know how long I will be but I will be there soon. I will be loving you between now and then. All you have to do is wait._

"Dad…"

Alex turned to see his father, arms dangling as fresh tears began to fall. His dad was the splitting image of his grandma but his eyes, his father's eyes were the same as his grandpa's eyes. Alex knew, his grandpa knew, the news was not a happy one.

Everything happened in a blur. As soon as he read the letter, taking every ounce of love that she wrote, his dad brought them the bad news.

Three days had passed since his grandmother passed away. Alex couldn't begin to _try _to understand what his grandfather felt. As the two walked up to the open casket, Alex was amazed.

His grandmother was always beautiful and it seems that even in death, her beauty hadn't faded away. His eyes began to water at the thought as he carefully placed her favorite flower upon her folded hands.

Lilies.

Alex wanted to hold back his tears but he just couldn't. This was his grandmother and now, she had passed on. Taking in a shaky breathe, he looked up to see his grandfather crying and it all became too much for him.

He wrapped his arms around him and gave him as much strength that a fifteen year old could. His grandfather was always the strong one. The rock that people came too. He never cried but he was always there if you needed someone to cry too.

To see such a strange person that Alex came to know crying, Alex cried even harder. Whey did life have to take away those you love? The teen buried his head into his grandpa's chest as his grandfather buried his head in his hair.

Through it all, Alex cried even harder when he heard his grandfather repeat the letter that she wrote to him. "My Love, if you're hearing this, you got there before me. Don't worry; I'll meet you there soon. I still have some chores that need to be done and I don't know how long it will take but when I'm done, I'll meet you. For now, I'll be loving you between now and then. All you have to do is wait.

...***...

The two stood side by side, staring at the headstone. This was it; she was never coming back now. Their eyes were puffy and red from crying but they didn't care. Three hours since the burial but his grandpa didn't want to go, so Alex stayed with him.

He watched as his grandpa fall to his knees and began to cry. Every tears that the old man has ever held back, came pouring out. What does a fifteen-year-old boy do in a situation like this? How does a kid tell an adult that everything was going to be okay?

Rain began to fall as it mixed with the salty tears on his grandfather's face and just like that, his grandpa stood up and looked up at the sky, smiling for the first time. The rain was his beloved favorite weathers. She would always tell him that the rain was a sign of cleaning away all the sad and angry feelings, so feelings of joy could replace it. Seeing it rain, he knew she was fine and was waiting for him. Standing up, he looked at Alex with a new spark in his eye.

"Let's go home, Alex."

"Okay."

* * *

**I didn't name who the couple was. I figured you can let your imagination go wild and picture whichever couple you thought of.**


End file.
